starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaina Kacen
Biography Early Life Jaina Kacen was born on Corellia in 10 BBY. Her father left her mother after she became pregnant, wanting nothing to do with the pregnancy that would become Jaina. He was a rich businessman, who threatened her mother with bodily harm if she tried to use his daughter against him. Jaina's mother was forced to accept a single time large deposit of credits to buy her and her daughter's silence. Once Jaina was born, her mother put down that she hadn't known the father's name. Thus, Jaina's last name was her mother's name. She grew up on Corellia, never knowing who her father was. Her mother refused to tell her no matter what happened. Jaina learned how to pilot vehicles and ships from an early age. Her mother had to work multiple jobs, so Jaina became a latchkey child. she grew up knowing that she was loved though and excelled at school. She found that she loved science, particularly chemistry and physics. She was unsure how she would be able to translate this into a job of some kind, so she kept it on the back burner. Jaina also began to run with the wrong people, swoop gangs and the like. She wasn't allowed to race, but she was allowed to work on the swoops and she learned how to fix mechanical things. She became a decent mechanic, but knew that it wasn't for her. More and more, Jaina yearned to go out and travel the stars. She listened to the spacers and smugglers in the bars and heard so much about planets and systems that seemed so far away, due to her lack of a hyperdrive. Her mother wanted to keep her close to home however, considering what had happened with Jaina's father. Despite the fact that her daughter had turned eighteen, Jaina's mother refused to tell her what had happened. But by then, Jaina didn't care. She was old enough to leave home and so she did. Just before she was going to leave, her mother was killed when a rival swoop gang paid a visit to her home. Jaina had been away and came back to find her home destroyed and her mother killed. With nothing left on Corellia to hold onto her, Jaina left to see the rest of the galaxy. Leaving Home She began to travel, going to different systems, and picking up odd jobs here and there. She refined her skills with a blaster, becoming a very good shot. In addition, Jaina found a way to translate her love for chemistry and science into something that she could use. She discovered the art of demolitions. It took time and a few failed explosions that luckily didn't kill her, but she got extremely good with the various explosive devices that the galaxy used. From thermal detonators to claymores to Nergon-14 charges, Jaina's expertise with anything that created a bang increased. She was soon able to craft explosives from common things around her, as she expanded her knowledge of chemistry. As she did, she became more and more valuable to different mercenary groups and she freelanced to different people. Sometimes, bounty hunters needed to assault a fortified location and needed a demolitions expert along. Jaina would join the team and take a good share of the bounty in exchange for her skills. She worked on a whole slew of different jobs and was slowly able to charge more as her expertise and notoriety grew. In this way, she was able to build up a sizable amount of credits in her bank account. She refused to settle down with one particular mercenary organization or outfit, knowing that the money through freelancer operations was far more lucrative. Safety wasn't that big of a deal as she could take care of herself, and few people tried to coerce her into joining their particular group, knowing that she'd be upset and not give her best work. Eventually, her name grew in notoriety and she was able to get on larger and larger missions. Finally, she hooked up with a group called Silent Fortune and Kyp Froth for a mission to Thyferra during the Xen'Chi war. Kyp Froth The mission to Thyferra was a bit of a success. More important to Jaina was the attraction that she had towards the captain of the Heap of Faith, Kyp Froth. More Coming Soon Category:CorelliansCategory:MirrodinCategory: Ok'rimos